Sleeping Legend
by Snowflower of ThunderClan
Summary: Legend tells of shadow monsters resting deep within this land. With powers to destroy the entire world. Once every thousand years these shadowy Pokemon awaken from their deep slumber, angered by the destruction of the natural land. They go on a rampage, destroying everything in their sights. Only the Guardian of the White Forest can save the land, riding on the back of a dragon.


**I've had this story in my noggin for years! Like five to be exact. And with a little re-editing from my notebook of stories here it is! Sleeping Legend! I hope you guys enjoy this, but if you guys are confused just pm me or leave a review!**

* * *

_Legend tells of shadow monsters resting deep within this land. With powers to destroy the entire world. Once every thousand years these shadowy Pokemon awaken from their deep slumber, angered by the destruction of the natural land. They go on a rampage, destroying everything in their sights. Fear not children there is a better part to this story. After all there is always a hero in these stories I tell. Once their rampage start it is nearly impossible to stop them, but in the skies high above the guardian of White Forest descends on the back of the sky high Pokemon putting an end to the Pokemon's rampage, but also sacrificing her very own life force to keep the land safe. Who was the guardian? Well let me start this story over from the very beginning... The story of our very own Guardian..._

* * *

"Sisko come back here! Your grandmother was telling us the story of the Guardian!" a young boys voice called.

Sisko rolled her eyes and and pushed her black hair from her white eyes. "Yeah I know, that's why I left. You don't know how many times I've heard that story. Just cause we live in White Forest doesn't mean the story is real. It's all make believe for little children. We're seven now and should be preparing for our Pokemon journey!" She stated , staring up into the sky.

"B-But... The story has to be real! Don't you wanna be like the White Forest Guardian?" the boy asked, sitting next to where she stood.

The black haired girl stared at the boy in horror and sat on the ground with a thump. "No way! I wouldn't want to die hurting Pokemon! You should know me better Tomo!" Sisko snapped at her friend. She looked to the large tree that grew in the middle of the city and she let out a sigh.

"All I've ever wanted to do us to soar in the air. It's always been my dream to fly. Especially on the back of a dragon. It's always been a dream of mine" Sisko sighed, watching the clouds as they floated by.

"Really? Mine is to be the Guardian! To give my life to protecting the land! How awesome?!" Tomo responded jumping up and running to the large roots of the tree.

"There's no such thing Tomo, don't be so childish" Sisko smiled, getting up and running to him.

Tomo simply grinned at her and they continued to play until the sun went down.

* * *

_Three years later Tomo died from an unknown illness, he made Sisko promise to be the best guardian in his place. And Sisko being closer to him then his own family she promised she would. Even took on his name and mixing it with her own. Her newly formed name being Tomoko and she tried her best she could be for Tomo. Even if she did stay in White Forest longer then she had expected to. But soon her life would take a turn, making her life turn upside._

* * *

Tomoko had climbed to the top of the large tree that grew in the middle of her town and she lazily watched the clouds float by.

_Tomo should be here with me... _Tomoko thought, letting out a sorrowful sigh. She had done nothing, but wither away in her own sorrow over Tomo.

It had been seven years and the now seventeen year old Tomoko still stayed in the White Forest.

At the sound of wings rustling Tomoko sat up from her perch and noticed a Pidove staring at her, a letter in his mouth. "Does she have to call me in this early Louis? The stars aren't even out yet" She began to complain, her white colored eyes shifting to the setting sun.

Tomoko let out an irritated sigh and ripped open the envelope, reading her mother's loopy handwriting: **Tomoko dinner is almost ready and I want you to come back down immediately. There's a special guest coming over tonight and I want you all cleaned up! The special guest is bringing you something on request of... Tomo. Anyways get all cleaned up and be ready by eight! By the time Louis gets this to you it'll be seven so hurry up! **

Tomoko rolled her eyes as she stuffed the letter in her pocket and began to swiftly clamber down the tree, saying hello to the Pokemon that resided in the trees.

Finally reaching the bottom she began to wipe off the leaves and branches that stuck to her clothing. Tomoko began to run to her house, not wanting to get nagged by her mother. She opened the door to her house and noticed her mother busy at the stove. "So how clean do I have to be?" she asked, eyeing the food on the stove.

"I mean must be pretty important since you're making Tortellini." Tomoko mused, looking her mother in the eye as the middle aged woman turned around.

"It's the Pokemon Professor. She sent me a letter that arrived to me this morning stating she would be here by eight-thirty. So go up and take a shower put on your best clothes. You know the drill dear" Her mother chided, continuing to slave over the stove.

Tomoko felt her brows furrow and she started to climb upstairs, quickly stripping of her dirty clothes and wrapping a towel around her slender frame. She waltzed to the bathroom and began to run the shower, opening the window and leaning against the window sill.

As the sky darkened the nighttime Pokemon began to sing their nighttime lullaby.

Tomoko sighed with content and stepped into the shower, shuddering under the hot water as she closed the curtain. She began to sing softly, swaying to the sound the Pokemon sang.

"On a road, far from home. But you don't have to feel alone... Brave and strong, together we will be it's our destiny. We will be heroes. We can change the world if we try! I go where you go. Forever friends, you and I..." Tomoko choked up, feeling the tears rush to her eyes.

"Oh Tomo... Please forgive me" she begged, washing the shampoo out of her hair.

The leaves fell out of her black hair and Tomoko finished, stepping out of the shower she noticed a Vibrava dozing on the window sill. She felt a soft smile curl on her lips as she wrapped her towel around her and nudged the little ground Pokemon.

"Wake up little dragonfly you have to move. I have to close the window" she whispered, nudging the semi heavy Pokemon again.

The Vibrava awoke with a start and it's wings began to vibrate softly.

"Off you go!" Tomoko stated again. The Vibrava gave one last buzz and flew off as she shut the window. She hurried out of the bathroom and shut her door, looking at the time.

"Eight-fifteen? Mom's gonna be mad for my hair being a bit damp" Tomoko fretted as she dried her hair, pulling her clothes on.

A nice looking pair of denim jeans and a black shirt with a Pokeball on it. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and quickly climbed down the stairs, and lounged at the dinner table until there was a knock on the door thirty minutes later.

Tomoko sat her mother down and opened the door, widening her eyes at the pretty face of Professor Juniper. "Younger than I thought" she muttered, letting the Pokemon Professor in and leading her to the table.

"Is there a reason you're here?" Tomoko asked bluntly, receiving a slap to the back of the head by her mother.

Professor Juniper gave them both a sloppy grin and looked directly at Tomoko. "Well Miss Sisko, I'm here to help you fulfill young Master Tomo's dream"

* * *

**I used the theme song from Battle Dimension. Which I do not own :'D I just thought it'd be really cute cause it would be a Tomo and Tomoko kinda thing :3 Leave a review please!  
**


End file.
